Tea Shop
by Rachigekusa
Summary: CH 2 UP. Kim Baekhyun, adalah alasan utama Suho yang dirinya pecinta kopi malah suka ke teashop itu. Namja itu tampak sempurna dimatanya. Terutama eyesmilenya. SuBaek, SuhoxBaekhyun slight YeKyu as Baekhyun's parents. Don't like don't read. Review please? No bashing, no flame..
1. Chapter 1

**Tea Shop**

**Cast : Kim Joon-Myun (Suho), Byun Baek-Hyun, EXO-K, EXO-M, Super Junior**

**Pairing : SuBaek, YeKyu (as Baekhyun's parents), etc**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas, AU, ada unsur MPreg**

**Genre : romance, friendship**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah-tengah kota, berdiri sebuah _teashop_ dengan suasana klasik diantara toko buku dan studio musik. _Teashop_ ini lumayan terkenal, tak hanya suasananya yang nyaman tetapi juga pelayanannya dan tentu saja terdapat berbagai macam jenis teh. Tepat didepan _teashop_ itu, berdiri seorang _namja _berambut hitam. Menatap lekat ke dalam _teashop_ itu, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah ketiga kalinya aku kemari.." gumamnya dengan nada pelan, lalu melangkah kakinya menuju ke dalam _teashop_ tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan..ah, kau lagi." sapa seorang _namja _manis berambut coklat tua yang ada di kasir sembari tertawa kecil. "Suho-_hyung._."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Suho itu tersenyum malu kepada _namja_ yang didepannya itu.

"_Ne,_ apa masalah aku kemari lagi..Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Suho dengan nada agak gugup kepada _namja _yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Suho, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ani,_ baru kali ini ada orang yang datang kesini tiga hari berturut-turut." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyengir. "Nah, kau mau pesan apa?"

Suho yang tak kuat menatap Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah deretan menu yang ada di meja kasir. Jujur, ia sebenarnya bukan pecinta teh seperti kebanyakan orang yang suka ke _teashop_ milik orang tua Baekhyun ini melainkan pecinta kopi. Tapi, ada yang ia suka dari _teashop_ ini membuatnya ingin kemari. Yang ia sukai yaitu Kim Baekhyun, itulah nama _namja _yang tertulis di nametag yang tertempel di dada kanannya.

"_Want to try the Chai Tea again_, Suho-_hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai kepada Suho.

Suho yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun sweatdrop. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, membuat sang anak pemilik _teashop_ itu tertawa keras. Suho bersikeras tak ingin mencoba teh yang pertama ia minum di _teashop_ itu atas rekomendasi Baekhyun itu. Pertama kali meminum teh itu membuat Suho tersedak.

"Hahaha~"

Tawa Baekhyun yang keras itu membuat muka Suho memerah karena malu, lalu sebuah tepukan keras pada pundak Baekhyun membuat tawanya itu berhenti dan tergantikan oleh rintihan kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit tau!" eluh Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan, dipegangnya pundak yang ditepuk keras oleh _namja_ berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Kau tidak sopan mentertawakan pelanggan, Baekkie-_ah_.."

"_Mianhae, appa_..habisnya lucu sih.." ucap Baekhyun sambil merengut.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya melihat _namja_ yang dipanggil _appa_ oleh Baekhyun itu.

'Oh, orang ini adalah ayahnya..' batin Suho sambil menatap _namja_ itu.

_Namja _itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Mianhae_, dia memang tidak sopan seperti ibunya." ucap _namja_ itu dengan nada menyesal, sembari menepuk pelan kepala anaknya. "Kim Jongwoon _imnida_, tapi panggil saja saya Yesung.."

"_Gwenchana_..Kim Joon-Myun _imnida._ Umh, panggilan saya Suho." balas Suho sambil tersenyum kecil dengan nada sopan.

"_Ne,_ senang bertemu denganmu..Suho-_ssi_." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"_Appa_, aku sopan kok. _Umma_ yang tidak sopan." Kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"_Aish_, anak dan ibu sama saja. Kerja yang benar Baekkie-_ah_ dan jangan lakukan itu lagi." Kata Yesung dengan nada agak kesal kepada anaknya itu.

Suho tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak didepannya itu, terbesit rasa agak iri karena ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian seperti itu sejak kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dengan perusahaan mereka. Tapi ia masih bersyukur kedua orang tuanya itu masih mengingat dirinya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Suho-_ssi_." Kata Yesung kepada Suho yang sedang membaca deretan menu itu.

"_Ne, _Yesung-_ssi.._" balas Suho sambil tersenyum.

Lalu, Yesung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal dengan ayahnya itu mengumamkan sesuatu dengan muka cemberut.

"Kepalanya bisa tambah besar kalau dikit-dikit ngomel.." gumam Baekhyun dengan pelan membuat Suho sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tak lama, sebuah kotak tisu mendarat secara sempurna mengenai kepala seorang Kim Baekhyun membuat sepasang mata yang melihat itu agak kaget.

"Argh.._appa_ jahat.." eluh Baekhyun dengan nada agak kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya. "_Hyung_, kau jadinya mau minum apa?" tanyanya lalu menaruh kotak tisu ke meja kasir.

"_Herbal Tea _saja, Baekhyun-_ah_." jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.._hyung_, kau segitu tidak sukanya dengan minuman manis? Tiga hari ini teh yang kau minum itu teh yang tidak kusukai.." ucap Baekhyun setengah tertawa, lalu dengan lincah menekan tombol mesin kasirnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya layaknya _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku kurang suka teh yang terlalu manis, agak eneg meminumnya.." balas Suho dengan nada pelan lalu menyerahkan uang kepada Baekhyun.

Alasan Suho suka mendatangi _teashop_ ini memang karena Kim Baekhyun, _namja_ yang memakai seragam serba hitam yang ramah dan suka tertawa riang tanpa mengenal waktu, matanya yang bercahaya, dan tentu saja _eyesmile_ yang menjadi daya tarik utama dari _namja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Duduklah, _hyung_. Pesananmu akan diantar Jongdae-_ah_." ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Suho.

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Suho ketika melihat senyuman manis dari Baekhyun itu, lalu ia dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya agar Baekhyun tak melihat wajahnya itu.

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya kepadamu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Umh, tentu..ada apa?" tanya Suho balik dengan nada agak gugup.

"Apa alasan yang membuat kau senang kemari, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah _innocent_.

DEG

Jantung Suho berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, wajahnya terasa panas dan ia bertaruh wajah tampannya memerah kembali seperti ia melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun tadi.

"A-aah..i-itu..." Suho merasa bingung menjawab pertanyaan _random_ itu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Suho diam saja, ia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia masih memikirkan jawaban yang pantas untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"Apa..karena ada seseorang yang menarik disini, _hyung_? Hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli dan ucapannya ini membuat Suho kaget.

"A-ah?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu ia mencodongkan tubuhnya sedikit mendekat ke telinga Suho, membuat Suho menjadi salah tingkah dan tubuhnya terasa tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jujur saja padaku, _hyung_. Pasti salah satu pelayan di _teashop_ ini menarik perhatianmu dan kau mungkin menyukainya, ya~?" bisiknya pelan kepada Suho, membuat mahasiswa jurusan akting ini agak panik.

"I-itu.."

'Kim Joon-Myun, sekarang kau merasa terpojok! Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kau itu menyukainya!' batin Suho.

Baekhyun menjauh perlahan dari Suho, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Yah, pelayan di _teashop_ ini kebanyakan menarik perhatian sih. Lihatlah, Kris-_hyung_ yang berkharisma, Jongdae-_ah_ yang gentleman, Kyungsoo-_ah_ yang memiliki bola mata yang indah, juga Luhan-_hyung_ yang tampan itu.." ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. "Mereka termasuk daya tarik dari _teashop_ ini.."

'Tapi yang menarikku kesini adalah kau, Baekhyun-_ah_..' batin Suho sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ah, kau sekarang duduk saja, _hyung_. Hahaha, selamat menikmati!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Suho sedikit terkejut.

Suho mengangguk, lalu ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong didekat jendela. Ia suka duduk disitu agar ia bisa menikmati teh dengan tenang, ditambah dapat menatap wajah pujaan hati yang menyegarkan matanya itu.

'Hh..syukurlah dia tak memaksa..' batin Suho dengan nada lega, lalu matanya fokus menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan wajah tampan dengan nametag bertuliskan Jong-Dae datang membawakan pesanan Suho.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Suho-_ssi_.." ucap _namja_ yang gentleman tersebut sambil meletakkan secangkir _Herbal Tea_ tepat didepan Suho.

"_Gomawo_..ah, darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Suho dengan nada heran.

"Dari Baekhyun-_hyung_..baiklah, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Jongdae sopan sembari menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Suho mengangguk, ia tak langsung meminumnya tetapi menunggu sebentar agar tehnya itu tidak terlalu panas. Lalu, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia bingung melihat selembar kertas kecil terselip diantara pegangan cangkiran teh itu. Diambilnya kertas itu dan tertulis deretan nomor handphone dan tulisan tangan yang rapi yang bertuliskan 'Hubungi aku nanti malam, ya.' Suho yang membaca isi kertas itu menatap heran. Siapa yang menulis ini kepadanya?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ditengah saya masih melanjutkan fic saya yang lain, saya membuat fic multichap yang baru. *slap* Baiklah, ini fic SuBaek pertama saya. :D Ditambah selingan YeKyu, karena pair ini OTP saya sekarang. XD Jika anda tak suka, jangan bashing. Karena saya sudah peringatkan, don't like don't read. Review please? See you in next chap. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tea Shop**

**Cast : Kim Joon-Myun (Suho), Byun Baek-Hyun, EXO-K, EXO-M, Super Junior**

**Pairing : SuBaek, YeKyu (as Baekhyun's parents), etc**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas, AU, ada unsur MPreg**

**Genre : romance, friendship**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suho mengangguk, ia tak langsung meminumnya tetapi menunggu sebentar agar tehnya itu tidak terlalu panas. Lalu, ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia bingung melihat selembar kertas kecil terselip diantara pegangan cangkiran teh itu. Diambilnya kertas itu dan tertulis deretan nomor handphone dan tulisan tangan yang rapi yang bertuliskan 'Hubungi aku nanti malam, ya.' Suho yang membaca isi kertas itu menatap heran. Siapa yang menulis ini kepadanya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Suho dengan mata fokus dengan deretan angka yang terdapat di kertas kecil itu. Sekarang ia berada di kamarnya, mengistirahatkan diri dari pekerjaan kuliahnya. Lalu, sepasang matanya yang memberikan kesan sejuk itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding. Sudah jam 9 malam, apa ia hubungi saja orang itu atau membiarkannya saja?

'Tapi perasaanku mengatakan lebih baik hubungi saja..' batin Suho sembari meraih handphonenya yang ada di meja belajarnya. Diketiknya angka yang dituju, lalu ia terdiam sejenak.

'Hubungi atau tidak..aku takut terjadi hal buruk.'

Suho masih terdiam dengan mata tertuju kepada layar handphone miliknya. Ia ragu untuk menekan tombol berwarna hijau muda. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia memencet tombol itu dan menunggu orang yang ada disana mengangkat telephonenya. Sembari menunggu, Suho agak deg-degan karena ia penasaran siapa yang ia hubungi ini.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

Terdengar suara yang halus dari seberang sana. Suho terdiam, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini.

'Tak mungkin ini adalah dia..tapi, tidak salah lagi..'

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

Suara halus dari seberang sana berubah menjadi agak nada agak kesal karena Suho tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali. Suho mengerjapkan matanya, lalu ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"_Yeoboseyo.._ini kau, Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Suho dengan nada ragu, takut perkiraannya salah.

"Ah, Suho-hyung. _Ne_, akhirnya kau menghubungiku~" jawab orang yang ada di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun dengan nada riang.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Suho kembali dengan nada bingung, lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa putihnya yang empuk.

"_Ani_, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hehehe." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu..kenapa kau menulis nomormu di kertas kecil dan menaruhnya di cangkir?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali alias terdiam. Suho bingung, apa pertanyaan yang dia ajukan ada yang salah? Karena Baekhyun tak merespon pertanyaannya, ia jadi cemas.

"Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir.

"A-ah..aku melakukannya karena aku lupa meminta nomormu saat kau memesan teh, _hyung_." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada terdengar agak gugup. "Lagian, tak enak menganggu waktu santaimu, _hyung_.."

_Namja_ yang lebih tua setahun dari Baekhyun itu menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

'Tidak sama sekali, Baekhyun-_ah_. Justru aku senang meluangkan waktuku denganmu.' Batin Suho tersenyum kecil.

"_Mianhae_ kalau itu menganggumu, _hyung_." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada bersalah.

Suho menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"_Ani_, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku justru..senang." kata Suho dengan kedua pipinya mulai merona. "Kau orang yang ramah, jadi tak mungkin kau mengangguku.."

"_Jinjja_? Syukurlah, kau sedang apa, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ceria khasnya dan bagi Suho, suaranya merupakan lagu yang menyejukkan hatinya.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas.." jawab Suho sembari tersenyum lembut.

"A-ah.._mianhae_ aku menganggumu, _hyung_. Besok saja kita lanjutkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada panik.

Suho yang mendengar nada suara _namja_ manis berambut coklat tua itu tertawa kecil. Sungguh, ia tak percaya Baekhyun setahun lebih muda darinya. Malah ia lebih cocok dengan umur murid sekolah menengah atas.

"_Gwenchana_, aku sedang istirahat. Jadi tak apa-apa kita lanjutkan sekarang." Balas Suho sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku senang mendengar suaramu, Baekhyun-_ah_.." lanjutnya dengan nada tulus.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Suho mengerjapkan matanya. Mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan kepada Baekhyun. Mukanya makin merona, ia merasa malu. Ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu murni ketidaksengajaan, yah meski yang ia ucapkan itu adalah benar dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya, Suho-_hyung_! Hahaha~" kata Baekhyun yang di seberang sana dengan nada senang. "_Hyung_, kau tak keberatan menemaniku?_ Appa _dan _umma_ku ada keperluan._ Hyung_ku masih pergi dengan pacarnya." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau saja menemanimu, Baekhyun-_ah_." ucap Suho yang masih setia tersenyum. "Kau punya _hyung_, ya? Aku baru tahu.."

"_Ne_, ia jaga toko saat pagi saja. Makanya kau jarang bertemu dengannya, _hyung_."

Dan di malam itu, Suho dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan pembicaraan yang berbagai macam topik. Dimulai dari sang _appa_ Baekhyun yang mempunyai kebiasaan yang jarang ada sampai Suho dengan malu ia mengatakan pernah bertengkar dengan _hyung_nya sehingga ia kabur dari rumah dan memilih menetap di sebuah sauna.

"Hahaha..ada-ada saja, _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun sembari tertawa mendengar cerita Suho yang menarik itu.

Suho tersipu malu, tentu saja ia malu karena ia dan _hyung_nya itu bertengkar karena hanya masalah sepele.

"Aku saat itu tak berpikir panjang..jadinya..yah..seperti itu.." ucap Suho dengan tersenyum malu mengingat _appa_ dan _umma_nya kewalahan sehingga kedua orang tuanya itu menghubungi polisi untuk mencarinya yang sebagai anak bungsu.

"_Hyung_, apa tak masalah aku sering menghubungimu?"

Suho mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan _namja_ yang manis itu.

"_Ne_, tidak masalah.." jawab Suho dengan nada lembut seperti _umma_nya. Seperti kelembutan _umma_nya menurun padanya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu. Rasanya tak ingin ini berakhir..."

DEG

Jantung Suho berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yag terkesan mengagetkannya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_...?"

Terdengar dari seberang sana, suara dari seorang Kim Baekhyun yang agak panik.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan, _hyung_."

XxX

"_Kau tahu, hyung? Aku merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu. Rasanya tak ingin ini berakhir..."_

Ucapan dari pembicaraan semalam dengan Baekhyun selalu terngiang dalam pikiran Suho. Ia kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, tapi ia sekaligus senang mendengarnnya. Artinya, Baekhyun tak membencinya dan bisa saja mempunyai rasa yang..sama? Baiklah, ia terlalu berharap. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga ia mengharapkan seperti itu.

"Suho-_ah_.."

Suho masih memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun semalam. Tak mempedulikan panggilan _hyung_nya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Suho-_ah_!"

Suho terlonjak kaget ketika kepalanya ditepuk dengan cukup keras oleh _hyung_nya itu.

"_N-Ne.._Minseok-_hyung_?" tanya Suho dengan nada polos, seolah tak menyadari kekesalan _hyung_nya yang sejak tadi memanggil dirinya berulang kali.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, Kim Joon-Myun!" jawab Minseok dengan nada kesal lalu memakan kue yang tersaji didepannya. "Kau itu kenapa melamun saja dari tadi?"

Suho tersenyum kecil melihat _hyung_nya yang mirip dengan salah satu personil _girlband_ itu. Untuk menghindari pertengkaran, maka Suho tidak menyebutkan nama orang dan _girlband_nya itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tugas kuliahku, _hyung_." Jawab Suho lalu mulai meminum kopi _Americano_ kesukaannya.

Minseok mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari _namdongsaeng_nya yang sangat menyukai kopi itu.

"Jangan bohong, aneh sekali kau bisa melamun karena hanya tugas kuliah." Ucap Minseok dengan menopang dagu.

Suho tertawa kecil, _hyung_nya memang susah untuk dibohongi meski ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan akting yang masuk peringkat 50 besar di kampusnya.

"Kau memikirkan Kim Baekhyun, _eoh_?" tanya Minseok lagi sembari menyengir lebar kepada Suho.

Mata Suho melebar mendengar pertanyaan _hyung_nya itu. Demi apa, bagaimana bisa _hyung_nya yang tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya kecuali kepada _namjachingunya_ mengetahui nama orang yang ia sukai? Suho berusaha tenang, meski dalam hatinya ia sudah panik sekali.

"Kim Baekhyun? Siapa itu?" tanya Suho dengan nada seolah tak mengenal Baekhyun sama sekali.

Minseok memutar matanya dengan malas. Ayolah, meski Suho lihai dalam hal akting bukan berarti dirinya mudah tertipu. Ia mengenal sangat baik _namdongsaeng_nya yang sifatnya menurun dari _umma_ mereka.

"Jangan bohong, Kim Baekhyun adalah teman dari _namjachingu_ku..dan _namjachinguku_ mengatakan tampaknya kau menyukai Baekhyun-_ah_ karena kau suka menatapnya." Ucap Minseok dengan panjang lebar membuat Suho membeku seketika. _Namja _kelahira 90lines tu menyeringai melihat raut muka Suho yang kebingungan.

"Jadi, apa aku benar~?" tanya Minseok dengan nada menggoda Suho, sedangkan yang ia tanyai masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"U-ukh.._hyung_.." ucap Suho dengan nada kebingungan, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas _hyung_nya itu.

"Jujur saja padaku, Suho-_ah_! Kau tak bisa lari lagi..hahaha~" kata Minseok dengan nada penuh kemenenangan membuat Suho yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu _sweatdrop_.

"_Ne,_ hyung..aku..menyukainya.." ucap Suho dengan nada pelan sembari tersenyum kecil.

Minseok tersenyum, lalu mengacak ranmbut Suho dengan gemas. Dia tak menyangka _namja_ yang populer di kampusnya bisa mempunyai reaksi yang menggemaskan jika menyangkut orang yang ia sukai. Suho mendengus kesal, ditahannya tangan Minseok yang mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia sisir dengan rapi tadi.

"Jangan bilang padanya, _hyung_." Kata Suho dengan nada tegas.

"_Aniyo_, aku takkan bilang padanya." Balas Minseok sambil tertawa kecil, lalu merapikan rambut Suho yang sudah ia buat berantakan tadi. "Aku mendukungmu, meski aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya."

Suho menatap Minseok dengan tatapan 'kau-tak-pernah-mengatakan-bahwa-kau-pernah-bertemu-dengannya' membuat Minseok hanya menyengir tanpa bersalah sedikit pun kepada Suho.

XxX

"Baekkie-_ah_, kau tidur jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap anaknya yang tengah menguap lebar.

"Entahlah, _umma_.." jawab Baekhyun sedang membuat _Darjeeling Milk Tea_ menggantikan Kyungsoo yang izin tidak masuk karena sakit. "Aku keasyikan ngobrol, sih.."

"Ngobrol dengan siapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan tidur terlalu malam?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari men_deathglare_ _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Ngh, dengan teman kuliahku kok." Jawab Baekhyun agak gugup.

"Bukan dengan Suho-_ssi_, Baekkie-_ah_?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja datang dari rumah membawa persediaan teh dari rumah sambil menyengir.

"Suho-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung.

Wajah putih milik Baekhyun merona mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Aneh, kenapa _appa_nya yang memiliki kepala yang ukurannya tak biasanya itu bisa mengetahuinya?

"_A-Aniyo.._" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu membuat Yesung mencubit pipinya karena gemas.

"Jangan bohong, akui saja.." ucap Yesung dengan nada iseng.

"Suho-_ssi_..siapa dia, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang belum berhenti mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

"Pelanggan yang sepertinya Baekkie-_ah_ yang lucu ini menyukainya.." jawab Yesung dengan nada santai membuat wajah Baekhyun menjadi memerah sangat.

"_A-Appa_!" seru Baekhyun dengan nad agak kesal.

"Memang benar, kan? Hahaha.."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia merasa tak asing dengan nama _namja_ yang disebutkan oleh suaminya ini. Tapi, dimana ia pernah mendengarnya ya? Sungguh ia tak begitu asing mendengar nama itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya, saya lanjutkan fic ini. Saya kena writer block sehingga baru bisa update dan ditambah saya sibuk. DX Untuk yang menunggu fic New Love dan Me and My Dongsaeng, mohon bersabar dulu. Dijamin kok akan diupdate.*bows* So, review please~?**

**Balasan review :  
**

Yunii - Sudah dilanjut, chingu. ^^

TanpaNama - Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut. XD

wufan-gun - Ini sudah diupdate. :3

chanbaekshipper - Ne, saya suka Uke!Baekhyun, sih. Sudah diupdate, chingu. :D


End file.
